Eternal Snow  remake
by Crimson Memory
Summary: This is the re-made version of my original story. So if you want the summary, look at the story on my profile.


**Me: Hey everyone! Alrighty, since I've already done a million introductions for this story, I want to say now that this is not the original. That is on my profile though, this is the remake. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Watching the snow; I felt my stomach clench. I was supposed to be in school, yet I couldn't bring myself to do so. Not today... I called my neighbor and told her I was going to be staying home as a sick day. I guess there are actual benefits from having your English teacher living right next door. I can still picture his face when he came to check on me before he left for work. Worried. I had felt so guilty, I still do. Sick. Tch, more like depressed. Unless heartbreak counts as sick, then I lied.<p>

Shutting my eyes, I leaned against the cold window. Thoughts of the day prior filled my head; my heart breaking bit by bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Rushing through the halls, a flash of pink stopped quickly before it ran into someone. "I am so sorry!" It was none other then Sakura Haruno racing through the corridors. Again, she began to run; a bright smile forming on her pastel lips as dark locks came into view. Her best friend, standing right beside her locker._

_ "Sasuke-kun!" Her voice was gentle, and sweet, something common for her. Jade eyes shinned slightly as she latched onto him. She recieved a light pat on the head, as said male kept his hand in place. "Hn, hello Sakura."_

_Glaring, the pinkette frowned._

_"You better cheer up!" She stated playfully, "oh and I need to ask you something..."_

_Her voice trailed off quietly as she stared down at her feet. She was slightly embarassed; not having the courage to even look at his flawless face._

_ "Fine. What do you want?"_

_"Nope! Not telling till we're in the car. You might leave me if I tell you now, then I'll have to walk home." The pinkette stuck her tounge out with a small teasing smile._

_ He didn't even bother to reply, he began to stalk off towards the school's exit. Sakura stood there in shock as her best friend continued to walk away. Suddenly he came to a hault; turning to smirk at her. "You coming, or what?" With that Sakura's mood peaked slightly as she went to catch up with him._

_ His family limo was parked right outside the large acdemy. "Do you ever plan on getting your own car, and you know... drive?" Sakura was content when it came to asking pointless questions and annoying people. It was something that just gives her joy -something her and her friend Naruto have in common- and always cheers her up. Sasuke, once again, ignored the girl's comment as he held open the car door for her to get in. After settling down, the driver began to take off._

_"So what did you want to tell me before?"_

_Sakura's cheeks flushed._

_"Well, are you going to ask?"_

_The rosette nodded dumbly as she opened her mouth._

_ "Is it wrong to fall in love with one of your best friends?" She asked hurried. Her words didn't sound as clear as normal, yet the Uchiha still understood. Confusion still filled his features nonetheless._

_"Sakura, what are you getting at?"_

_"W-Well... You see, I..."_

_"What was that? You need to speak up."_

_"IloveyoubutIknowyoudon'tevenlikemelikethat,butIwantedtotellyouanyways!"_

_ Once again, confusion was clear on his face._

_"Sakura, once again, but slower and more clear."_

_Said girl took a deep breath as she finally looked into his deep eyes._

_"I-I said that I love you. Before you interupt me and tell me to walk the rest of the way home, I want you to know that I already figured that you don't even like me in that way. I completely understand."_

_ The car became silent; slowly feeling as if it were suffocating the two teens lounging in the back. Once the vehicle came to a stop, the world seemed to become quiet all together._

_"I'm sorry... at the moment I think it would be best to just stay friends. I-"_

_ Sakura didn't even let him finish, she pushed open the door and faked her best smile. One so filled with sorrow it was bittersweet. "Looks like my stop! I'll see you tomorrow!" She quickly slammed the door shut only hearing the beginning of what seemed to be him trying to call out to her. She didn't look back though, she just continued to make her way to the door to her appartment. Ignoring the salty tears drifting down her rosy cheeks._

**end of flashback**

* * *

><p>I tried not to think too much about all that as I felt tears welling up in my eyes once again. Before I had the chance to actually wipe them away my phone began to ring. My heart began pounding once again; I know this ringtone well. The one I'm use to hearing everyday. I slowly reached for the device as I flipped it open.<p>

"Hello?" My voice was cracked, yet I tried to cover it by coughing.

"Where were you today?"

I tried my best to act as if I didn't know who it was, something to get my mind off of everything. Yet, I knew that ringtone too well.

"Sakura, it's Sasuke. Why weren't you in school?"

"I-I'm sick."

What was I supposed to say? "I'm sorry, I was too busy bawling my eyes out to show up, I'll try harder tomorrow?" Yeah, like I would ever tell him that. Well, not like that at least.

"-ura... Sakura, hey!"

"Huh?"

"I'm coming over."

I didn't get the chance to speak because there was a soft click on the other end. I tried my best to try and ignore all the thoughts of yesterday as I walked over to my closet. Inside I pulled out a white and emerald mini-dress along with a pair of white skinny jeans. I quickly slipped it on, along with my comfy slippers.

* * *

><p>By the time I was done dressing, and preparing some tea, the doorbell had rung. I already knew who it was as I opened the door.<p>

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" I tried cheerfully. "Come on in, can I get you some tea?"

He nodded as he stepped in from the cold winter weather.

"Sakura what's wrong? You never miss school..."

His voice was filled with concern, just like Kakashi's this morning. Guilt began to well up in me once again, but I tired to push it aside; quickly grabbing the tray and walking back into the living room. I placed the cups before us and began to stir both of them before handing one of the cups to Sasuke.

"Are you okay? The teachers and our friends were worried about you."

I didn't answer. I wanted to to fall and just cry. i 'Did you worry about me?' i

"Sorry, I was throwing up this morning so I didn't feel up to going today."

He stared at me as if I was crazy. He knew just like Kakashi had. I'm lying and they both could tell. Nothing got past either of them.

"Is there anything else?" He asked calmly, looking at me with those eyes of his. I just fell to my knees and burried my face into my hands. Tears poured down my cheeks, streaming quickly. I could feel myself breaking slowly as the hot tears slid down one by one. Sasuke was beside me in minutes, his hand resting on my shoulder. "Sakura what's wrong?" He was worried. Now he was.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke I am so i-in love with you! And it hurts so much that I-I can't stand it! I can't stop loving you, no matter how hard I try. I k-know you don't feel the same, b-but..."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. I looked up at him, his eyes filled with sadness. This melancholy feeling filling both of us. "I'm sorry." Was all he muttered. I couldn't stand to look any longer. I burried my face into my knees, and we sat there in silence aside from my soft and painful sobs. Finally, I spoke again.

"Lie to me."

"What? Sak-"

"Sasuke, lie to me." I stared into his onyx eyes with my emerald ones. They seemed to be peering into my soul, as if trying to heal all its wounds. His mouth opened, forming carefully three words. The only words I caught. My heart shattered slowly as I stood. "I love you-" I didn't want to hear the rest. I slapped away his hand and raced into my room. Locking the door, and fell to the ground. Once again, salty tears filled my eyes.

"Sakura open the door! Sakura!"

I ignored his calls to me as I picked up the closest thing to me; chucking it at the door. The sound of glass shattering caused me to jump. A sharp pain shot through me, as it soon faded to something warm. The spot of pain became numb as I glanced around, searching for what I had thrown. A small soft smile came to my lips. It had been the picture of Sasuke and I as children, the time when my parents were still around. The day he and I had met, a fond memory I still hold to me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that moment. Each word playing through my head.

"Sakura unlock this door! You didn't even let me finish! Dammit!"

I heard a crash as I glanced away from the photo and towards the window. The snow was still falling, white tears frozen and forever falling. Forever crying, slowly dying.

"Sakura!"

I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry... I must seem melodramatic, h-huh?"

Everything began to fade, my vision blurring.

"Sakura I wasn't lying... I was trying to tell you-"

My eyes finally shut, yet I could still see it. My smile grew slightly at the final thing I heard.

"I really do love you!"

Darkness overcame me, but I didn't lose sight of it. The whitened tears, frozen forever... an eternal snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I think its better now. Anyway, review and tell me what you think?<strong>


End file.
